


Crocfics for daysssss

by i_need_more_tea



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Crocfic, dumb things inspire me, im not at all sorry mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_more_tea/pseuds/i_need_more_tea
Summary: Freddie gets a new pair of shoes





	Crocfics for daysssss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so be gentle in the comments. Based off a random thing Mars said during Freddie's birthday stream. I love the boi, so I made this.

“What the  _ Fuck _ are those”

Mitch looked at his brother as he walked in the door and plopped his backpack on the couch. 

Freddie looked down at his feet. 

“Oh these? These are my crocs.”

Freddie  continued on with his business as his brother looked at the purple monstrosities on his feet with confusion and disgust. 

“But like, why? Where are your boots?”

From the fridge freddie casually explained to his brother. “They’re in my backpack. The soles fuckin started floppin around. I had to go to the lost and found and these were all they had in my size.” 

Freddie took out a can of soda and started looking through a drawer for a roll of duct tape. Once he found what he was looking for, he took his battered boots from the backpack that was dropped on the couch. He duct taped his boots so the sole wouldn’t flop so much, and walked to his room. 

Mitch looked on, awestruck. 


End file.
